Transformations
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Who could ever be so bold as to learn how to love a beast?


Transformations

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

It was Lumiere, Prince Adam's most loyal servant, who felt the changes first.

As the Enchantress spoke her spell, he began to scream.

Before the servants very eyes, Lumiere began to shrink, his hair turning from brown to gold and skin becoming brass.

His arms became metalic and his hands melted to candles with flickering flames coming to life at his finger tips.

As the transformation completed, a candelabra stood where the man known as Lumiere had once been.

 _~Beauty and the Beast~_

Cogsworth was so shocked he hadn't noticed his own transformation.

His own shortness had never bothered him, but as his face broadened and his height shrank and his eyes slowly started turning to glass, he almost felt puny.

The tranformation completed and from the ticking of the gears he felt moving inside of him, Cogsworth knew he'd turned into a clock.

 _~Beauty and the Beast~_

Plumette felt it next, her body slimmung down, metal feathers coming from her arms, her lips enlongating into a beak.

Suddenly she shrank down, her legs went completely numb, long plumes of soft, white mateials growing out from them and she was almost afraid to look, but she peaked into a shiney clean surface. Plumette had turned into a dove handled featherduster.

 _~Beauty and the Beast~_

Garderobe was next, her lovely body expamding and her face shriking. Doors formed of her ribcage and her eyes and mouth where trapped inside of them, hanged as curtains. She was trasported upstairs for what ever the reason, but when she looked around, she regocnized the spare bedroom.

She couldn't remember seeing a mirror, but if her suspicions where correct then she was transformed into a wardrobe.

 _~Beauty and the Beast~_

Mrs. Potts began to shrink rapidly as she held on to her son. Her arms suddenly moved of their own accord and she fell on all fours, her arms and legs turning into small teapot nubs. A spicket grew from her cold side and skin turned to cold glass.

She tried to stand, tried to see what had happened, but she couldn't. As she looked around, she spotted her reflection in a nearby mirror.

Mrs. Potts had turned into an actual teapot.

 _~Beauty and the Beast~_

Chip shrank too, smaller than his mother, or Lumiere, or Cogsworth .

His legs went numb, as did his right arm, but his left arm moved without his bidding and thined into a small copper handle.

He was scared to look, but his mother told him that he was a teapot. And that alone was terrifying.

 _~Beauty and the Beast~_

The door man, Thomas, and Cadenza, the pianist and husband to Madame Garderobe, changed in unison.

Candenza fell to the floor, on all fours. His back broadened, his teeth grew and his mouth began to enlongate.

He didn't understand it, but as a wood plank grew from his back, he knew ehat he was. He'd turned into the piano he loved so very much.

Thomas' torso shot up, His shoulders and arms shrank, his head did too. He grew two wooden legs where his ankles where and his legs where cut in half.

When he turned to look in a mirror, he found a coat rack where his human body once was.

 _~Beauty and the Beast~_

None of them asked for it. None of them wanted it.

Plumette sometimes caught Lumiere sobbing in the Great Hall while Cogsworth attempted to comfort him, Cogsworth kept telling Lumiere about the beautiful dances and songs the halls used to hold, and Lumiere kept wishing that he where able to join in.

On occassion, Miss Potts would find Chip and Plumette talking and comparing experiences.

Cadenza bore witness to Lumiere comforting Mrs. Potts when the poor woman would scream and yell and curse and fight and beg for her freedom and humanity back.

Gaderobe was too often a comfort to Chip when the child couldn't find his mother and was so upset at stayjng inside for all these years.

Their transformations may have been unwilling and none of them deserved it.

But these where _their_ transformations.

And they all had to learn how to deal with adjustments once more.

And slowly they all lost hope of being human once more.

For who could ever be the one?

Who could ever be the one to love the person that lurked inside their castel wall?

Who could be so bold as to learn how to love a Beast?


End file.
